expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacrifice
Sacrifice is a storyline goal which is immediately started after the battle of the rebel groups. After defeating the survivors of Esteban who were beaten by Leandra Vizciona's group, the camp will be attacked by the remnants of Esteban Gallego troops. He wounds one of the followers and then kipnaps Isabela de Yruenes. The few remaining troops of Esteban will be used by him so he can escape with Isabela. Ambush The last troops of Esteban are a sergeant and a man-at arms soldier, a veteran warrior, man-at-arms scout, one hunter and one doctor. The camp of Esteban is littered with traps, so use the spot traps skill when you are advancing. The best strategy is go towards the warrior and take him down. If you have plenty of barricade, place them nearby the other barricades to protect yourself from ranged attacks. From winning the battle, you gain the following rewards: * 2 Lanterns and the ability to make them. * 200 experience * 5 equipment. * ??? valuables. After the battle, Esteban is long gone with Isabela. One of your followers thinks that Esteban needs Isabela as a sacrifice to curry favours with the Caribs, as the Taino are friendly to the Spanish rulers. Since the Carib use sacrifice as a ritual to please their gods, the sacrifice of an enemy will be enough for Esteban to forge an alliance with them. Rescueing Isabela The ritual site of the Caribs is about two-three days west from the northern Taino village and you have only 13 days to get there. Make sure you have at least a week of rations and enough medicine to cure at least three followers. From the Taino village, follow the coastline until you come across two canoes. From the canoes, head inland and climb the mountains to find the ritual site. In order to rescue Isabela, select to wait and see what happens when the sacrificial site has been reached. After Esteban has finished stating his anger with the Caribs about Isabela's treatment and he has been given the sacrificial dagger by the shaman, Esteban should be confronted. This way he forgets about Isabela and that will give her the opportunity to retreive her knive from her boot and plunge it in his chest. Although this does not stop the giant from swinging his sword at her and fighting in the following battle against you, it will prevent him from impaling Isabela with his sword and killing her. The enemy is a group of eight which consists of one sergeant soldier, a veteran shaman, four warriors and two trappers of various ranks. This battle is considered to be of moderate difficulty. When the battle is won, the player character has to decide what do with Esteban. There is the option of letting him go or killing him. Those who acquired the game by donating at least a certain amount, can even recruit Esteban. After the battle, the following items are added to the inventory: * 50 rations * 20 medicine * 1500 valuables * 200 experience * 2 caltrops * 10 equipment Category:Expeditions: Conquistador storyline goals